


Three for Four

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Claire Novak Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Gen, In a way, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, no beta we die like cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: It's two weeks PC (post-Chuck) when Claire calls Dean.
Relationships: Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	Three for Four

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from.

It’s two weeks PC (Post-Chuck) when Claire calls Dean.

He almost doesn’t answer it, but it’s not like he has an excuse not to, and part of him wants to make sure Claire is okay. He eyes the door to the seedy motel him and Sam are staying in. They’re on the trail of a wraith, and have been for a few days. Right now Sam is at the library, pouring over maps in an effort to find where the wraith could be hiding. Dean is supposed to be picking up food, but had remembered something he had left in the motel room that could help them, and decided to grab that before getting burgers (and a salad for Sam because his brother was fucking _weird)._

The phone buzzes a fifth time, and Dean answers. “Hey, Claire”

“Dean!” Claire sounds relived. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of Castiel, but he’s not picking up. Do you know—is he with you?”

Dean’s stomach dropped to the floor instantly. “Cas…” He felt a sickening wave of grief wash over him. His eyes started to burn. “He… didn’t make it.” 

There was a long moment of silence from Claire. “No.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean managed to choke out. He is, too. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forgive himself for what happened to Cas. “I couldn’t…” He trailed off; a tear rolled down his cheek. “I couldn’t save him.” He closes his eyes in order to try and get a hold of himself, but it doesn’t help. All he can see is Cas.

Cas: sacrificing himself for Dean; Cas: telling Dean he loves him; Cas with tears in his eyes, smiling as the The Empty ripped him away forever. Cas.

A small sob from Claire crackled over the phone. “And he’s gone?” She cleared her throat. “For—for good?”

Dean forced out a short, teary laugh. “The Empty said no take-backs.”

Claire is still crying when she speaks again. “Can you do me a favor, Dean?” She sniffled and coughed around another sob. “Don’t die on me, okay? All—everyone in my family dies on me, and I can’t lose another da—another parent.”

“I’m not…” _No more lying,_ Dean told himself. _No more false promises._ He sighed. “I’m not going to die.” _Liar._ Dean clenched his free hand into a fist. “Me and Sam aren’t too far from Sioux Falls right now.” He paused and tried to keep his voice from shaking. “We might drive by, say hi, if no one minds.”

“That’d be good,” Claire said in monotone. “It’s been a while.”

Dean repressed a sad laugh. _Longer than you know._ “Yeah.”

Half-hearted goodbyes were exchanged, and Claire hung up a few minutes later. Dean scubbed his hand over his face, forcing down the tears. _Damnit damnit damnit don’t cry you said you wouldn’t do this again you were doing good—_

He stood robotically and grabbed the lore book he had left behind, then wiped his eyes with his free hand.

_Right. Food. Sam. Wraith._

He opened the door. _Then Sioux Falls and…_ Dean shivered. He felt so heavy.

_You can do this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
